Finding Zabi : The Legend of The Hogwarts Spirit
by Zabi-chan
Summary: There is a legend not many people know about at Hogwarts. This legend is about a spirit that is only seen by a student every 7 years- the spirit whose name was never recorded, the spirit who was said to be there since the beginning of the school itself. They say that she helps the lost find their way, while being lost never to be found by those who seek her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! Its zabi-chan here and I am posting the preview / prologue of a story that me and Maranna Listten started writing together last year. The actual story will be on her account. This is only a test and if there is no response then we will not post it. They claim laziness and I claim procrastinator who dislikes extra work so please let us know. Yes, there's an OC. However, I can guarantee that she (meaning yours truly )will only be as annoying as I am in real life. Which isn't that bad (well at least I don't think so anyway...). So, good OC! So, if you have negative comments on the character, be nice about it and word it carefully. Because you will be talking about a real person. Thanks!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. More epic spells would exist if we did. I do not own the OC either. That would be illegal...and downright creepy. *zabi-chan laughs maniacally*

**Finding Zabi : The Legend of The Hogwarts Spirit... **

_The last thing I remember of the other world is it being warm. And then suddenly, it was cold. So cold, I was freezing. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was white. And then that too was gone._

_My new (new) location was a hallway. I stood there for a while, not moving, while my brain was trying to figure out what the hell I'd gotten myself into. I didn't know how I got there. I didn't know how to get back. In the situation I found myself in, I did what most relatively sane people would do. I panicked. My heart was pounding, and short gasps of breath raced through my lips. I tried to calm down by taking in my surroundings. I notice red carpet, stone walls. Portraits and pictures moving and talking to each other… Wait, what? This is not normal. This is __not__ supposed to happen. The only place where that happens is Hogwarts in Harry Potter! So, am I in Hogwarts then? Is this a dream? I just want to go back! _

_Actually… I don't know where "back" is either. I just remember being warm and the sound of typing. Something familiar to me. And I wasn't alone… There was ...someone with me. A female someone…. A… A… A She! Though that knowledge does not help me at all. But it's comforting to know someone may be missing me. Looking for me? It gets a bit easier to breathe. Hopefully, She will soon get me out. Meanwhile, I may as well figure out more about Hogwarts. Now that I'm sure someone will find me, I may as well take advantage. I mean… it's Hogwarts!_

_I walk up to one of the doors and try to open it, but my hand slides right through. Uh… that isn't supposed to happen… is it? I looked down at my hands, and felt the blood drain from my face. Translucent. White. I could see through my hands! At that moment, the door slammed open as classes ended and the students began to stream out. I tried to get their attention, but they looked right past me, like… like I was a ghost. Then someone walked through me, and I froze. Why is this happening? Who am I? Why can't I remember? Six people have passed through me… Why? What did I do to deserve this? And another… It's still cold, and that's all that hasn't changed.  
_

AN: And that's our start. Give response, please? *zabi makes puppy dog eyes, * If you haven't caught on, Zabi (meaning me) is the OC going through this. Don't give up now if you're worried about the HPTR ship. It's coming.

And no, the OC will not be shipped with anyone. That's actually a running plot point. There are dual plots. The HPTR plotline, and the titular "Find Zabi" plot. And the FZ comes in much later, near the end. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of Harry's regular night skulks when he witnessed the ritual. A group of giggling Sixth years were gathered in an empty classrooms, messing with some candles.

"Careful!" One of them hissed as they began to levitate the candles around the room. "You know how picky she is! And I want to see that picture!"

"Calm yourself, Cassiopeia." another of the girls sighed. "I should have never introduced you to yaoi."

"Well you did. Now come on, let's do this"

Harry watched the display of synchronized magic in fascination. The girls conjured molds and placed them under the seven candles before Cassiopeia stepped into the center and lit them all with one Incendio.

"Spirit of Hogwarts," they all chanted, "listen to the call. We call on your art, on your invisible hand. Guide and draw, and show us the image… Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins!"

Then they all went silent and pulled out some muggle cards to play and wait. It took several hours, but eventually, every candle had burned out and the wax had gathered in the moulds. Then, the girls went around, adding several sweet scented perfumes to the waxy mixture. Then the containers were levitated and the insides turned into chalk bricks. These were split with well controlled diffindo spells into neat writing utensils. Some of the extra chalk bits were transfigured into pencil crayons.

Now struggling to stifle their giggles, the girls gathered in the center of the room and repeated the chant. They then arrange the chalks neatly on one of the desks, the pencils crayons on another. With a final recitation, they all dashed from the room, covering the door with Notice-me-nots and locking spells. They then ran off, squealing "I hope it works!" at each other. Confused, Harry, stumbled off to bed.

The next night he was back, hoping to receive some explanation for the previous night's ritual. The girls were already gathered, and he arrived a bit before the final one did. He stayed quiet as they opened the door and followed them in. Harry's eyes widened as the girls around him burst into squeals. before he could see what got them so excited they ran out of the room. and somehow he felt that he was better off not knowing.

It was later in the week when Harry finally asked Hermione about the weird giggling girls. or rather what said girls' weird ritual was about. Hermione was intrigued and she started to do research, it was later that day when Hermione came to him with an excited expression and a little out of breath.

A/n and that's all we got. We had 1 year and that's it! it was just so hard to write it. We were not motivated at all... Sorry this story is now Discontinued. We May do a Re-write. But FOR now we are focusing on are new story The Canadian Survial guide to the Zombie Apocalypse, in the Walking Dead Fandom. We have several Pre-written chapters and will be posting Every Wednesday! So Check that out if you like. Sorry for the trouble and Hopefully we will see you in the Re-Write

*******NOT THE CHAPTER*******

I would just like to to say that we have decided to re-write this story. The plot and story line we had planned does not work. We have just posted what we have of chapter one but this story is being re-written with a different ship and basic plot. Sorry for the inconvenience but please Keep your eyes open for the Re-Write!


End file.
